Here Without You
by InvidiaTheVampire
Summary: Story based on Zuko's childhood after his mother left. This is just a guess on how it went. One shot.


**Note: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters in this story. The plot belongs to me. This is how I would've thought Zuko's life would've been after Ursa left.**

Morning came upon the Fire Nation as the sun's light spread across the land quietly and oh so peacefully. A young prince Zuko awoke in a cold sweat with the thought of his mother disappearing into the darkness that engulfed her as if it were a monster. He looked about his room with solemn golden eyes studying every detail that stood before him and sighed quietly as he knew it was all real. His mother wasn't there to greet him or give him his good morning hug to help him through the day. No, she was gone and there was no trace of her anywhere at all. Saddened to know that his dream was real, Zuko climbed out of his bed and walked out his room, only to greet his younger sister that stood there with a small sadistic smile.

"Good morning, brother. I take it you had a good night's sleep." She snickers with her smile growing a bit bigger. Zuko said nothing to her, not wanting to cause any trouble with her or his father. All he wanted to do was spend some time alone in the garden behind their home, thinking of all the times he had spent with his loving mother. He then walks away, now heading down the sunlight hallways of the palace to find his way towards the garden. Suddenly, he stops, hearing the sound of footsteps heading towards his way and there he sees a large shadow towering over him like the monster in his dream. He looks up slightly and his eyes widen slightly in fear to see that this shadow monster was his own father as he too looked down with a cold and vague expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asks coldly without changing the expression on his face, making Zuko tremble slightly in fear. Ozai creeps a smile from his cold expression and chuckles slightly to see Zuko tremble a bit. "I can see you shaking. Why are you so afraid?" he asks again, letting his smile grow a bit bigger. Zuko says nothing to him, but remains still as he kept his eyes on his father's own eyes. Knowing he would never get the answer, Ozai rolled his eyes and gave his head a slight shake as he took another step towards Zuko. "It's alright, Zuko. There's no need to tell me, but please, come with me. I want to talk with you about something." Ozai tells him and Zuko gulps slightly in fear to hear this. Zuko feared nothing more then to be left alone with his father, especially if it meant to be a talk. But if he refused, he would anger his father and most likely be punished for disobeying his father, so he had no other option then to go with his father. "Are you coming, Zuko?" Ozai asked, now stepping ahead of Zuko and looking back at him with a slightly displeased look.

"Yes, father." Zuko answers, lowering his head and stepping next to his father to catch up. Seeing this, Ozai let out a small smile of approval and placed his hand behind Zuko's back as they both walked down the hallway in a slow fashionable way. Zuko only remained silent as they walked down the hallway, looking over at his father with slightly worried eyes as he wondered why his father wanted to talk to him. Could it be that his father wanted to speak to him about his mother who had vanished from thin air or could it be he had something far worse to tell him? Whatever the reason was, it made Zuko's heart race with fright. "Father?" Zuko called, making his father look down a bit to tend to his call. "Where are we going? And what is there to talk about? Is there something I've done wrong to displease you?" Zuko asked, trying to make a stop in front of the throne room. But Ozai only answers with a small chuckle and pushes Zuko on inside, not wanting to give away his reason for this talk. He then stops, moving his hand away from Zuko's back and stepping over his throne, leaving Zuko alone in the middle of the large, fire blazed room. "Father?" Zuko called once more, looking a bit confused to even be in the throne room.

"Zuko, you should know that you should always kneel before me in my room before speaking to me." His father states coldly and Zuko pauses, looking at his father with slightly frightened eyes to hear this. But he quickly does what he is told and bows low to his father, hoping he would get this talk over with so he could spend some time alone from himself. "You know, Zuko, it has occurred to me that I've been less generous to you then I have been with your sister, am I correct?" Ozai asked, looking at his son with cold eyes and Zuko nods to answer his question. Ozai, seeing Zuko's answer, smiles slightly to this and takes in a deep breath before saying another word. "Good, because this builds respect and character in you so you could take the throne when I am gone." He answers with his smile fading away and Zuko looks up with saddened eyes to hear this. Zuko knew his father didn't care if he was hurt by his answers and treatment towards him; it was his way to 'learn' respect. Ozai noticed Zuko's reaction to his statement and draws a small frown of disgust to see this. "Wipe that frown off your face, Zuko. I'm trying to give you advise on how to be a better fire lord and all you do is mope about you and your mother when this is more important! So listen up!" Ozai snaps, making Zuko jump a bit in fear as tears begin to wither in his eyes. Seeing Zuko's reaction to this sudden snap, Ozai became a bit angrier and slams his fist on the arm rest of his chair, making Zuko jump once more and yelp a bit in fear. "A prince does not cry when he is told to straighten up! So stop crying and act like a real prince! Maybe then you'll learn to appreciate the lessons I have given you and stop thinking of yourself and your fool of a mother!" Ozai snarled as he looked upon a teary eyed Zuko. Hearing this statement being said about his mother, Zuko only looked down at his knees as a few tears began to stream down his face, thus angering Ozai further into his hate. "Fine! Since you like to cry over a fool then I wish to speak with you no more!" Ozai stated bitterly, making Zuko cry a bit more in fear and sadness. "There is no place for a child who cries for a foolish one in my room! Now go!" Ozai commanded, pointing Zuko out the door and Zuko stands to face his father with solemn eyes. "Did you not hear me, Zuko? I said go!" Ozai snapped as he spurts out a flame from his hand, nearly hitting Zuko in the face. Heading his father's warning, Zuko quickly ran out of the throne room, sobbing in fear and anguish after hearing his father snap towards him in anger. Zuko then ran out into the hallway once more, now changing his course towards his room to hide from the world he lived in, but there was another problem when he entered his room. There, standing at his doorway was Azula with the same sadistic smirk she kept this morning.

"Hello, brother. Why the long face? Did father hit you again because you are always a disappointment to him?" she asked with a snicker and Zuko stops to look at her with angry and teary eyes.

"Leave me alone, Azula! Why can't you go and bother someone else for a change?" Zuko snarled, pushing her away so he could get inside his own room for privacy. But this wasn't enough to get Azula away from him. Azula saw that this was her chance to seize amusement from both her brother's anger and pain when father catches the two of them fighting. Azula then pushed Zuko back, making him stumble on his own feet and fall face first to ground. Azula only let out a taunting laugh, making Zuko angrier and cry a bit more in his pain. "I hate you, Azula!" Zuko shouted, getting himself off the floor and pouncing on her. Azula only laughed and fought back against her brother, punching and scratching at his face and arms for him to surrender.

"Ha! You can't even fight back! Father was right! You are a major disappointment to the family!" Azula cackled, pushing Zuko back and pouncing on him with her nails digging in his face. Zuko tried to fend himself off from his sister's attacks, but she had the upper hand. He was pinned, hurt, and barely able to fight back since Azula had the better fighting experience then he did. It was always like that. Meanwhile outside Zuko's room, Iroh heard the commotion as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen for a cup of tea. He heard both Zuko's cries of anger and pain and Azula's sadistic laughter and cruel remarks about how stupid he was. Iroh quickly turned over towards Zuko's room and burst through the door, seeing Azula punching on Zuko as he begged for her to stop.

"Azula, stop this right now and get off your brother!" Iroh commanded, hoping he would end this fight before something worse happened. But Azula went on ignoring her uncle as if he wasn't there. Fed up with Azula's attitude and behavior, Iroh quickly stepped in and slapped Azula across the face, making her move back with a stunned look on her face. Iroh then quickly turned over to Zuko to help him off the ground as Azula placed her hand on her bruised cheek. "Are you alright, Zuko?" Iroh asked, looking at his nephew with worried eyes as Zuko held his uncle tightly in fear. Iroh knew how hurt Zuko was and he knew this always happened, even when their mother was around. Iroh then turned his attention back on Azula and glared at her as she looked on with teary eyes. "Let that teach you something on listening and behavior, Azula! You've been nothing but trouble to your mother and brother!" Iroh stated angrily, making Azula angrier on the inside. She then stomped her foot on the ground and began to cry, making Iroh and Zuko jump a bit to hear her do this.

"You have no right to do this to me, uncle! You will pay for this when father finds out!" she cried, pointing at him and Zuko in her rage. But Iroh only sighed and turned his attention back on Zuko to comfort him in his pain. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps enters Zuko's room and Azula stops her crying as they all turn to see who it was.

"What's going on here?" Ozai asked, looking upon the three as they looked at him with stunned eyes. Ozai then looked over at the whimpering Azula and gasped in fright to see the bruise on her face, making him look over at Zuko with a hateful glare. He then steps up towards Zuko, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of Iroh's arms to move him closer to him. "Explain yourself this instant, Zuko!" Ozai shouted, slapping Zuko across the face to make him talk.

"He did nothing, Ozai! I was the one who hit Azula, not Zuko!" Iroh shouted, stomping his foot to make his younger brother look at him. Hearing this, Ozai looked over at Iroh with the same glare he gave to Zuko and stepped up to him in his rage. Iroh only stood there without showing an ounce of fear towards his brother, knowing that he could do nothing to him.

"You old fool! What makes you think you can just come in here and hit my own daughter in the face?" he asked, glaring at Iroh with hate.

"Azula wasn't listening to my warning and by doing this; I showed her how it feels to be Zuko's footsteps just as you've done to him! You spoil that little brat more then anything else instead of treating your son with equal treatment!" Iroh shouts, glaring back at his own brother.

"You're only saying that because father favored you more!" Ozai shouts, pushing Iroh a bit in his anger as fire began to glow in his hands. Iroh moved back a bit to see this, but stood his ground calmly without saying another word. "I want you out of my house and away from my children! You have no right to come in here and lay a hand on my daughter in any act possible! Now go!" Ozai commanded and Iroh sighs deeply in disappointment. Ozai then turns his attention back on Zuko and grabs his arm once more. "And we're going to have a long talk when I'm finished with you! Got it?" Ozai snarled, dragging Zuko out of his room to deal with the problem, leaving Iroh and Azula behind.

"No, father! Please don't!" Zuko begged, trying to reason with his father as Ozai dragged him out, but Ozai ignored his pleas and went on dragging Zuko out and into the throne room once more. Iroh only watched with solemn eyes as he let out a saddened sigh. He didn't mean for this to happen, but what was there for him to change? He couldn't do anything to help Zuko out of this since his brother had superior power against him, so what could he do? He then looked over at Azula and saw her also watching with a satisfied grin coming across her face. She knew she had done a job well done and had finally succeeded into finding a new way of entertainment. She then looked back at her uncle with the same grin and cackles slightly, making Iroh snarl slightly as he turned to leave the palace. Azula only stayed behind with her eyes still watching her uncle leave and her ears perked as she heard the sounds of her brother's cries of pain echoing about the room, making her smile grow a bit more in satisfaction to hear this…

Some few hours later and Ozai had finally let Zuko go after their talk. Zuko ran out of the throne room once more, holding his face in his hands as his sobbing echoed about the palace walls. Ozai said nothing more to Zuko after punishing him for the fight with Azula; he wanted nothing more to do with him. Zuko then ran back into his room, slamming the door behind him as he threw himself upon his bed. He sobbed deeply onto his own bed, holding his legs tightly as he curled up into a ball with tears streaming down his bruised face. He didn't want to go back outside and even look at his father after what he had done to him. All Zuko wanted to do was stay inside his room and hide away from the world around him. He wanted nothing more then to be left alone. Was that too much to ask even ask for? Zuko then let out a small whimper as he lifted his head off the bed covers, looking off to the side as he heard the sound of his door slowly opening. The sound of footsteps then entered the room and there Zuko quickly rushed to the front of his bed, pulling the covers over him and pretending to be asleep. The sound of the footsteps were drawing closer now towards his bed now, making Zuko hold his breath and bite onto his lip in fear as they now came to a stop behind him. Zuko quickly closed his eyes tightly with a few more tears streaming down his face, waiting to go through whoever this was who had come to see him. But all he felt was a hand being placed on his shoulder, touching it lightly as it stroked his arm softly for a few seconds. He then feels the hand move away and the footsteps moving away from his bed, now making his way out of the room and closing the door lightly to not awaken him. After hearing the sound of the door closing, Zuko quickly arose in fright to take a deep breath as he opened his eyes wide in shock. He didn't know who had touched him, but he didn't want to know either. So, Zuko just turned back to go under his covers again and closed his eyes once more to sleep away the night again…


End file.
